


Scars (A One Shot)

by Stuff666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Scars, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff666/pseuds/Stuff666
Summary: Harry and Draco exploring each others scars, a few months into their relationship.





	Scars (A One Shot)

_Soft fingers trailing down his back, stuttering over thick lines and ridges._

"Remember the day you came to the manor? I told them I didn't know you. They were quite upset that I lied."

_Lips pressed to the back of a hand, kissing harsh words._

"Umbridge wasn't my biggest fan, as I'm sure you know."

_A regretful sigh as eyes take in a slash across the chest._

"I've long forgiven you for that one. I know you didn't know what that spell did."

_A muttered nickname, drawing a laugh._

"You know, there was a time when being called scar-head would have made me so mad."

_A thumb brushed against lines slashed over dark ink._

"I just wanted it off of me. I wanted it gone. I wanted to be free of him."

_A hand resting against a silvery mark, dead-center on his chest._

"I really thought that was it for me. But then I came back. And your mother saved my life."

_A night spent kissing every scar, hearing every hurt._

_Two boys, so in love with each other they don't even realize it yet._

_A whole lifetime ahead of them to figure it out._


End file.
